Chat
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Imaginez vos persos préférés discuter sur un forum. Si vous connaissez Lucky Star, vous pouvez classer cette fic dans le même genre! Plongez dans un Fo' où nos persos sont des Otakus! Donnez vos idées de sujets pour qu'ils débattent dessus! Yaoi au rendez-vous ;p
1. Sujet 1: Le dernier film de FFVII AC

**NOTES: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds **_sous 48h_** maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

"Chat" est une fic qui me tient à coeur. Tout débute sur un forum, puis sur MSN mais... quand viendra le face-à-face? Une série d'histoires et de rencontres forment cet OS vraiment extraordinaire. Ainsi, les personnages seront nombreux et divers pour satisfaire tous les goûts.

Prenez place devant votre écran et partagez les discussions et révélations de nos personnages favoris, les voir s'épanouir et apprendre que la vie peut parfois tourner autour d'un ordinateur mais que le moment crucial se fait à l'extérieur.

AVERTISSEMENT: Certains personnages utilisent le language SMS. Ne prenez pas ces phrases-là comme des fautes d'orthographe gravissime.

* * *

(sujet: Le dernier film de Final Fantasy VII "Advent Children")

**KuroTenshi: **

Il m'a drôlement plu. Je dois bien avouer qu'après avoir terminé le jeu depuis quelques années, ça fait plaisir de voir ce que sont devenus les héros. Merci de m'avoir passé le lien pour le télécharger gratuit en VF, OrenjiStorm.

**OrenjiStorm:**

^^ 2 ri1! Moi jpréfère Cloud, nempêche!

**KuroTenshi:**

Ouais mais j'ai une préférence pour Zack.

**HunterOfDream:**

Vous êtes trop axés sur les persos principaux, les mecs! Le best, c'est Cid!

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

T T Vous êtes pitoyable...

**HunterOfDream:**

Inutile de te demander lequel tu préfères, hein? Toi et tes vampires... On comprend tout de suite que tu préfères Vincent... xp

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

T T Va te repentir ailleurs.

**HunterOfDream:**

xp

**OrenjiStorm:**

C pas drol, ya pa KnightOfDarkness... Ta pa 2 nouvel, Tenshi?

**KuroTenshi:**

(soupir) Nan, il a pas appellé chez moi de tout le week-end. Il répond pas non plus à mes SMS... ùù Et arrête de m'appeller Tenshi, ça sonne bizarre.

**OrenjiStorm:**

C + rapi2 à taP Tenshi.

**KuroTenshi:**

Juste pour quatre malheureuses lettres...

**HunterOfDream:**

O.O Tu connais KnightOfDarkness de visu?!

**OrenjiStorm:**

Evidamen kil le conai puiske c sn frère.

**KuroTenshi:**

C'était à moi de répondre, imbécile.

**OrenjiStorm:**

xp Jtap + vite ke toi!

**KuroTenshi:**

ùù Grmml...

**OrenjiStorm:**

Mdr

**FrekShônen:**

Salut! Ca fait une paie! Hé, vous avez vu? L'admin est parti en vacances :D

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

u.u Oh non...

**HunterOfDream:**

XD Tiens, rev'là le pirate!

**FrekShônen:**

éè Mais j'ai encore rien fait..! XD

**SeishunPOWA:**

Seishun no tame ni itsumo!

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

u.u Pas lui en plus..! Je me casse, j'ai un invité.

**SeishunPOWA:**

O.Q Matte kure!

**HunterOfDream:**

XD Je crois qu'il est déjà parti.

**HunterOfDream:**

Ca voulait dire quoi, ton truc?

**KuroTenshi:**

"La jeunesse pour toujours".

**SeishunPOWA:**

O.O OUAH! Comment tu sais ça?

**OrenjiStorm:**

O.O Tu mavè jamè di ke taprenè le japonè!

**KuroTenshi:**

T T Boku wa nihonjin, usuratonkachi...

**OrenjiStorm:**

o.ô é sa veu dir?

**KuroTenshi:**

(soupir) "Je suis Japonais, andouille". Je te l'ai dit y'a à peine 3 jours... Tu te souviens pas? Tu m'as fait tout un speech pour que je te donne des cours.

**OrenjiStorm:**

^^' Ah c vrai... xp Di, tu mfil tn MSN?

**KuroTenshi:**

Pas envie, là.

**OrenjiStorm:**

O.Q

**KuroTenshi:**

Arrête cette tronche...

**SeishunPOWA:**

Dites, on s'est drôlement éloignés du sujet, là, non?

**HunterOfDream:**

On s'en fout, y'a pas l'admin! ;p

**KuroTenshi:**

Faites vos conneries tous seuls, je veux pas être mêlé à ça...

**OrenjiStorm:**

é tn MSN alor?

**KuroTenshi:**

(soupir) Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire de toute façon?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Ba pr lé cour 2 jap éè

**HunterOfDream:**

Lui aussi nous a quitté, je crois... XD

**OrenjiStorm:**

èé é tu trouv sa drol?!

**SeishunPOWA:**

C'est vrai, il a raison. Si tout le monde s'en va comme ça, notre discussion ne rime à rien.

**HunterOfDream:**

J'y peux rien, moi! C'est vous qui les faites fuir! XD

**OrenjiStorm:**

èé Ba jme cass ti1!

**SeishunPOWA:**

Moi qui voulait donner mon avis sur FFVII, bah je repasserai...

**HunterOfDream:**

Bah les gars!

**FrekShônen:**

Reste plus que nous deux, je crois...

**HunterOfDream:**

Ouais...

Reviews, please!

P.S.: Vous pouvez donner vos idées de sujet par review, ça m'aiderait... ^_^


	2. Sujet 2: Le shônen événement Bleach

(sujet: Le manga shônen évènement "Bleach")

**HunterOfDream:**

Enfin un sujet intéressant! Vous en êtes où dans le manga?

**KuroTenshi:**

J'ai regardé que l'anime pour l'instant.

**OrenjiStorm:**

G lé cofrè DVD dan sn forma en métal, moi! ^.^

**HunterOfDream:**

Espèce de veinard! Depuis quand?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Depui 1 semaine. Je lé è U pr mn anniv 2 la par 2 mn par1 n.n

**KuroTenshi:**

T'as un parrain, toi..?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Ouai. Il è tro sympa !

**HunterOfDream:**

Bon, on pourrait reprendre le fil du sujet, non? Je sens que ça tourne au désastre... Tu lis le manga ou tu regardes juste l'anime?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Lé 2. Jli les scantrad sr le net. J'en sui o tome 32 pr l'instan.

**HunterOfDream:**

Moi aussi. Et dans l'anime?

**OrenjiStorm:**

G regardé l'épisode 62 ya 1h.

**HunterOfDream:**

C'est quand il vont sauver Rukia au Rokongai?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Ouai. é toi Tenshi? t'en è où?

**KuroTenshi:**

J'étais justement en train de voir quel épisode je devais voir ce soir. Episode 58.

**OrenjiStorm:**

Ah ben sa va alor, t pa loin ^^

**KuroTenshi:**

Sinon, moi, on m'a proposé de faire un cosplay de Bleach mais j'ai refusé.

**HunterOfDream:**

C'est bête! Pourquoi?

**KuroTenshi:**

T T Parce que c'est une fille de mon Fan-Club attitré qui me l'a proposé... (soupir) Elle fait Orihime.

**HunterOfDream:**

;p Elle a le tour de poitrine?

**KuroTenshi:**

T T

**HunterOfDream:**

(toussote) Elle t'a demandé de faire qui?

**KuroTenshi:**

Uryû Ishida...

**HunterOfDream:**

- -' C'était à parier...

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

Moi, j'ai fait Aizen avec des mecs que j'ai rencontré sur un autre forum y'a trois mois.

**HunterOfDream:**

La politesse veut qu'on dise "Bonjour" à son arrivée...

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

T T Pardon, Politesse, je ne t'avais pas vu...

**OrenjiStorm:**

XD AHAHA!! Pa mal!! Tu t fè KC Hunter! Tro MDR!! XD

**KuroTenshi:**

Je crois qu'on est fait pour bien s'entendre, toi et moi.

**Vampire-Yuuki:**

U.U Merci.

**HunterOfDream:**

OrenjiStorm, t'es toujours là?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Ouai jréfléchiC.

**KuroTenshi:**

OrenjiStorm qui réfléchit. Surtout ne le dé-con-cen-trez-pas...

**OrenjiStorm:**

èé Grrr...

**OrenjiStorm:**

Fè pa tn mal1 sa tconcerne.

**KuroTenshi:**

T T?

**OrenjiStorm:**

Jaten tjr tn MSN

**KuroTenshi:**

(soupir) Tu me saoules...

**OrenjiStorm:**

éè Silteplè... Je te harcèlerè pa. Promi juré!

**KuroTenshi:**

u.u (soupir) OK...

**OrenjiStorm:**

OUAI!!!

**KuroTenshi:**

Mais je te préviens pour les "cours": Je serai très sévère. J'ai horreur qu'on bacle ma langue.

**OrenjiStorm:**

Tkt! Jferè tt cke tu medemandera sensei xp

**KuroTenshi:**

T T Ouais.

**HunterOfDream:**

O.Q Et Bleach, alors?

----------------------------------------

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Désolé de l'attente alors que ça fait presque 3 mois que que j'ai déjà tapé 5 sujets en avance ^^' mais c'est parce que j'aurais aimé que vous donniez des sujets qui intéresseraient nos otakus chéris de parler n.n Bref, j'attends toujours vos sujets avec impatience!!


End file.
